Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Datacenter (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc. In practice, to secure a SDDC, perimeter security solutions have been used to inspect the so-called “north-south traffic” (i.e., traffic into and out of a SDDC) to keep threats on the outside of the SDDC. However, although usually effective at the perimeter of the SDDC, these perimeter security solutions are not designed to inspect east-west traffic within the SDDC. In this case, if an attacker is able to penetrate into the SDDC, devices within the SDDC may be at risk.